


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 火冰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 冰室把手覆上火神的脸颊，一言不发。
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga





	Untitled

冰室把手覆上火神的脸颊，一言不发。他们维持着一种微妙的距离，下方的冰室被笼罩在火神的阴影里，静静地注视着彼此，就像他们现在的关系一样。火神并非不想靠近，但冰室会逃离他。过去的枷锁也成为现在的障碍，他们就是这样一对奇怪的兄弟。在冰室不为人知的内心深处，深情与抗拒如同火与冰缠斗在一起，筑成一座难以逃脱的牢笼。也许比起失去火神，他更愿意被困在这里。


End file.
